That's No Lizard
by salmon000001
Summary: The team storm a petty officers house and find something very unusual. 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I would be writing the scripts not fanfiction. It is Christmas soon though *hint hint*

Dragon

The team got out of the van with their guns drawn. Gibbs put his finger to his lips for silence and then signalled McGee and Ziva to go round opposite sides of the building. He and Tony crept up the main path. He stood in front of the plain white door and knocked briskly.

"NCIS, we have a warrant!" No sound could be heard from inside the house.

"Open up!"

Gibbs waited 3 seconds and the quickly kicked the door in. He swept into the hallway, eyes roving searching for any sign of movement from the open doorways, Tony following closely behind. McGee and Ziva entered round the other side of the house through the back door. Ziva had already picked the lock before McGee had even thought about trying to kick the door down. They entered quickly, their shoes making little noise against the black and white tiles on the floor

Gibbs quickly pushed open 2 doors in front of him, while Tony took the ones behind him already. Only when he was sure there was no-one there did he shout through the house.

"Clear."

"Clear". He heard Ziva shout from the door ahead of him. It was only then he relaxed and began taking in what he had seen in the other rooms. The living room and bathroom had been normal enough, but the third room he had checked in….

"Gibbs," he heard a shout from Ziva". You should see this." He walked forward towards the final door ahead of him, his gun in its holster, but his hand not far from it. He was closely followed by Tony.

"Wow, those rooms were weird. It's like petty officer Jenkins had his own little secret lab."

"I know, DiNozzo, he said with a hint of impatience, "I saw it too."

"Do you think Jenkins was stealing supplies for his 'labs' from work and that's why he split?" Gibbs thought about it. The petty officer had been missing for 5 days now, and no-one had heard from him. He had worked in one of the navy's research labs.

"Maybe, DiNozzo," he said. He pushed open the door. Tony and Gibbs were treated to the sight of McGee sitting down in one of the wooden chairs around a tabled, clutching his ankle and Ziva standing next to him watching something in the corner suspiciously.

"What happened," he asked crossly. McGee and Ziva both started speaking at once. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Will one of you please tell me what's going on?!" he shouted with frustration. McGee started speaking.

"Well Ziva picked the lock and we entered the kitchen. I didn't take any notice of the cage on the way in. I though it was probably just a cat! I was more concerned with looking for Jenkins. We checked out the bedrooms and I walked back into the kitchen to check outside again through the backdoor and it got me!"

"Got you?"

"It singed his ankle," Ziva explained.

"What singed his ankle?!"

"That," Ziva pointed. Gibbs looked round the edge of the table and saw a wire cage about 1 metre by 1 metre by 1 metre. It had a handle and a door that latched shut. Inside there was a creature about the size of a household cat and it had a tail. But that was where the similarities ended. The creature had scales which were a cross between muddy brown and dark green. Its long tail was covered with scales, and from the torso, two leathery wings extended, one from each side. It had four short legs and a long neck, on top of which was a small head. Triangular ears stuck up from its head and its large eyes met Gibbs and it blinked dolefully. Even as he watched, a small burst of flame came from two silts in its face, which he assumed was its snout.

"What is it?" Ziva asked. "I have not seen anything like it in my country, is it some sort of lizard."

"Its not lizard," Tony said. "That Ziva, is a dragon!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Gibbs got into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. The doors slid shut. They'd had to take the dragon back to NCIS for a couple of hours until someone from the navy genetics research facility could come by to pick it up. He had gone to have another look at Jenkins' lab and when he had got back, Tony McGee and Ziva were all standing next to each other looking at the cage, none of them making a move. Gibbs had stepped forward and grasped the handle on top of the cage and picked the dragon up, holding it at arms length. Suddenly the dragon stretched its neck and licked his hand through the bars, and he had almost dropped the cage in surprise. As he carried it to the van he realised the dragon wasn't actually viscous or dangerous, if you just remembered to watch out fro the occasional burst of flames. He thought that its personality was kind of like a dogs, happy to be around humans and playful and he couldn't help but wonder if when Jenkins had been experimenting with genes he hadn't slipped a few of a dogs in there as well. He had ordered McGee, Tony and Ziva to check the two laboratory rooms, but they had found no other creatures but he had ordered them to leave the labs for processing just in case there were some dangerous chemicals or gases. He would have them checked out later. The elevator dinged and opened at his floor.

He walked towards his team's areas of desks, but there was a crowd of people in the way talking.

"Move out of the way!" he shouted, pushing his way through the people.

"Go back to work!" As he broke through the crowd into his area there was a clear space, except from McGee, Tony, Ziva and Abby. The smell of burning wafted to his nose and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. The dragon was sitting on top of one of his computer screens, swinging its tail and producing the occasional burst of flame. His team were huddled together whispering, and shooting furtive glances towards the dragon.

"What's going on?" he said loudly and all four of his employees jumped and turned.

"Um… well... "McGee began.

"The lock on the latch to let Flames in and out of the cage must have been weak and he, umm, sort of got out," explained Abby nervously twisting her hands.

"I can see that." He said, and then after a moments thought, "Flames?"

"Tony named him," Abby replied, as if this explained everything.

Gibbs looked over their shoulders toward his desk and sighed when he saw a pile of ash which this morning he was sure had been a pile of finished reports.

"And what are you doing about it."

"That's what we were just discussing, Boss. I tried to get near him but he burnt my hand." Tony held up his hand as if no-one would believe him otherwise. Gibbs walked over to his desk slowly. He could feel everyone standing around holding their breath. When he was only and arms length the dragon spread its wings and took off. Several of the onlookers gasped as the dragon landed on Gibbs' shoulder. The marine looked surprised and stumbled slightly, the dragon was quite heavy. The dragon licked his face.

"Ah, look boss, he likes you," Abby said with a smile. Gibbs walked over to the cage and knelt down. He tried to get the dragon off his shoulder, but to no avail.

"Anyone got any food," he shouted.

"Uh, yeah right here boss," McGee looked reluctant as he handed over his beef sandwich.

"I don't want it McGee, put it in the cage," he said impatiently. Tim knelt down and put the food in the cage, all the time while keeping a wary eye on the dragon.

The dragon looked at Gibbs and then at the beef sandwich. He took off from Gibbs shoulder and flew into the cage. Gibbs pushed the door shut and held it there.

"Here Gibbs," Abby said, walking forward with a small padlock. He took it from there and then hooked it around the wires and the door, and snapped it shut. The dragon sniffed the sandwich and looked at it with disdain, and then with a snort from its nose, burnt it.

"Huh, looks like it doesn't like beef much, McGee," Gibbs said, laughing. He walked over to Tony, McGee and Ziva and cuffed them all on the back of the head. They looked at him in surprise.

"That was for letting a dragon get loose in the office and take over my desk."

"Thanks, boss," Tony said with a grimace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident, unless you could count the director giving Gibbs a tongue lashing for creating panic in the office and disrupting work.

At 4 o clock, a man from the navy genetics research facilities stepped out of the elevator. He walked toward the team, and his eyes immediately flew to the cage between Gibbs and Ziva's desk.

"This is the dragon then?"

"What does it look like," Tony replied with sarcasm, but the man took him seriously.

"It looks like a hybrid between a lizard, a bat and a dog."

"How does it breathe fire?" McGee asked.

"My best guess was that Jenkins enabled it to produce two chemicals which if mixed together create flames. I would have to study it further to say for certain."

"Are you going to take it then? It's caused us enough problems already today," said Gibbs.

"Sure." The man picked up the cage and walked back to the elevator. The occupants of the office watched them go.

"Looks like that's the end of that," Tony said.

"Yu'think, DiNozzo? We still need to find Jenkins, or have you forgotten."

"We'll probably never find him boss, he's probably skipped town and then got out of the country."

"No what I want to hear, get back to work."

"Right boss." A silence fell over the office and was only broken by a surprised yelp and a glimpse of flames as the elevator doors closed.

"Owwww!"

Gibbs smiled.

_Finis_


End file.
